leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Fate/Background
Story Although born to poor gypsy parents, the champion known as Twisted Fate was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the seedy underground gambling circuits of Demacia and Noxus. No matter how close the authorities came to catching him, the rogue always found a way to slip through their fingers. Despite his good fortune, he was never able to win that which he truly desired - the ability to control magic. When Twisted Fate learned of an experiment being conducted in Zaun that might help him with his wish, he did the only thing a gambler of his worth could do - he went all in and volunteered for the experiment. Conducted by the infamous Dr. Xavier Rath, Twisted Fate was told that the wager for such participation might be steep. He might change forever, or nothing might happen, or he might die horribly. Pain, however, was likely a part of the deal no matter the outcome. These were hardly the worst odds the gambler had faced; his hopes raised, Twisted Fate underwent the experiment, enduring what he must for a chance at his dream. Then, it ended - with seemingly no effect whatsoever. The gypsy rogue flew into a murderous rage, but, before he could strike down the team, he suddenly teleported himself miles away. With a sly grin, he realized his luck had won out yet again. He now brings his luck and rakish charm to the Institute of War, where he is the champion of choice for many - especially the gambling kind. To this day, Twisted Fate has avoided his inevitable reunion with Dr. Rath. The Card Master knows, however, that a confrontation is coming. While the future may be mysterious and unknown to most, Twisted Fate is certain that his future lies within the cards. Quotes ;Upon selection *"Lady Luck is smilin'." ;Movement/attacking *"Deal 'em." *"Doin' it." *"I reckon." *"It's all in the cards." *"It's my lucky day." *"Just the luck of the draw." *"Pick a card." ;Taunt *"The house always wins." ;Joke *"Only two Jokers in the deck, and I get dealt you." Development Previous abilities Patch history : ** It now deals entirely magic damage, rather than normal physical damage plus bonus magic damage. ** now restores mana equal to 50% of the damage dealt. ** Fixed a bug where would sometimes fail to damage targets that were moving away from you. ** Fixed a bug where 's locked particle wouldn't show to enemies after leaving brush. ** Fixed a bug where and damage did not match the tooltip. ** Updated the 'Lock Card' tooltip with more detailed damage information. * : ** Destiny now shows a buff so Twisted Fate knows how long he has to teleport. ** Fixed a bug where would show allies it was always ready to cast, even if it wasn't. ** Fixed a bug where 's channel could be dispelled by Cleanse or Quicksilver Sash, teleporting him immediately. ** Fixed a bug where 's duration was not being properly reflected in the tooltip (6/8/10 seconds). * skin run animation has been fixed to look more natural. 'v1.0.0.105: *Fixed a bug with Destiny where the teleport spell was not being cancelled by suppression effects 'v1.0.0.103: *Pick a Card Blue Card damage/mana return increased to 40/60/80/100/120 from 30/45/60/75/90 'v1.0.0.100: *Gate can no longer be cast while rooted; Destiny can still be cast while rooted. 'v1.0.0.97: *Fixed a bug where using Pick a Card versus inhibitors would cause the queued up effect to play the sound and particle during each attack 'v1.0.0.96: *Pick a Card attacks are no longer subject to dodge or miss chances *Fixed a bug where Blue cards would restore mana even if the target died before the card hit 'v1.0.0.87: *Wild Cards ability power coefficient increased to 0.65 from 0.5 *Stacked Deck **Attack speed gain reduced to 3/6/9/12/15% from 6/12/18/24/30 **Bonus damage decreased to 55/80/105/130/155 from 60/90/120/150/180. **Ability power coefficient increased to 0.4 from 0.3. *Pick A Card **Fixed a bug where Red Card's AoE damage was doing significantly more or less damage than intended. **Fixed a bug where Red Card's slowing effects are renewed by Lizard Elder's slowing debuff. **Fixed the tooltip to correctly indicate that Gold Card's damage is based on the bonus damage of red and blue, not their base damage. 'v1.0.0.86: *Fixed a bug with Destiny where Twisted Fate was able to continue channeling Destiny when stunned, taunted or feared 'v1.0.0.83: *Fixed a bug with Pick a Card where Red Card's AOE would penetrate spell shields 'v1.0.0.82: *Fixed the description for his passive in the character pane. It should now reflect the correct functionality *Fixed a bug in which Cardmaster's Stacked Deck worked against towers 'v1.0.0.79: *Wild Cards AP ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.75 *Wild Cards cooldown increased to 6 from 5 *Pick a Card - Blue Card: **Blue Card now deals 40/60/80/100/120 bonus damage plus a 0.4 AP coefficient. **Blue Card now restores mana equivalent to the bonus damage *Pick a Card - Red Card: **Red Card now deals 30/45/60/75/90 bonus damage plus Twisted Fate's attack damage and a 0.4 AP Coefficient to an area **Red Card now applies a 30/35/40/45/50 percent slow for 2.5 seconds **The attack speed reduction from Red Cards has been removed *Pick a Card - Gold Card: **Gold Card now deals 15/22.5/30/37.5/45 bonus damage plus a 0.4 AP coefficient. **The target of Gold Card is stunned for 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2.0 seconds **Gold Card cooldown increased to 6 from 5 *Pick a Card effects will no longer trigger if a target is missed or dodged the hit. *Fixed a bug where a card's effect or part of the effects would still apply upon hitting a spell shield *Added different colored icons in the spell slot to display which card you can lock while it's rotating *Stacked Deck *New Spell*: Every 4th attack, Twisted Fate deals 90/120/150/180/210 bonus damage plus a 0.3 AP coefficient. In addition, Twisted Fate's attack speed is increased 6/12/18/24/30 % and cooldowns are reduced 3/6/9/12/15 %. *Gate - Removed as a basic spell, and linked to Destiny's new implementation *Destiny: **While Destiny is active, Twisted Fate can teleport to any location on the map. **Removed the slow from Destiny. **Destiny duration increased to 6 seconds from 4/5/6 seconds **Cooldown increased to 150/135/120 from 130/110/90 **Mana cost reduced to 150/125/100 from 150 at all ranks *Loaded Dice *New Passive*: Twisted Fate and his allies receive an additional 2 gold per kill *Second Sight removed v1.0.0.75 *Wild Cards Mana cost increased to 50/65/80/95/110 from 40/55/70/85/100 *Pick a Card Mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 40/50/60/70/80 *Pick a Card Gold Card base damage reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/100/150/200/250 *Pick a Card Gold Card ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4 *Pick a Card Gold Card no longer slows *Pick a Card Red Card ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4 *Gate cooldown increased to 135/120/105/90/75 from 120/105/90/75/60 'v1.0.0.74: *Destiny slow reduced to 30% from 45% 'v1.0.0.63: *Pick a Card Gold Cards now only stun the unit directly hit (they will now slow surrounding units instead of stunning them) *Pick a Card Duration reduced to 10 from 15 *Destiny no longer reveals Twisted Fate to enemies when cast *Gate Cooldown increased to 120/105/90/75/60 from 90/75/60/45/30 *Gate Mana Cost increased to 80 from 80/70/60/50/40 'v1.0.0.61: *Destiny Duration reduced to 4/5/6 from 4/6/8 'v1.0.0.52: *PAX Skin will now properly display in game *Gate now has the proper team color indicators *Gate will no longer create a vision bubble at the target location 'v1.0.0.32: *Added team color indicators to Gate's particle. *Fixed a bug that allowed you to instantly Gate after using Wild Cards. 'v0.9.25.34: *Pick a Card *Fixed an issue allowing for infinite blue cards *Fixed an issue that would cause gold card particles to play but not have an effect *Blue cards now properly lock and cause a redraw when used. *Removed a bug causing the mana cost of Pick a Card to be doubled *Mana cost decreased from an effective 40/60/80/100/120 to an actual 40/50/60/70/80. *Cooldown increased from 3 seconds to 5 seconds. 'v0.9.25.24: *Pick a Card *Fixed double red/gold carding issues *Added Ability Power Ratio 'v0.9.25.21: *Pick a Card **New functionality Activate Pick a Card to start the slot wheel effect, hit it again to "set" the card (Pick a Card will no longer activate unless you set it) **Pick a Card now has a .4 Ability Power Ratio on AoE effects *Wild Cards **Reduced Ability Power ratio from .75 to .6 *Destiny **Reduced Duration from 5/7/9 to 4/6/8 '''Closed Beta: August 19th, 2009: *Pick a Card **Fixed multiple bugs (making this a much better spell) *Stats **Increased Range from 450 to 510 'v0.9.22.9: *Wildcard: *Reduced damage from 60/120/180/240/300 to 60/110/160/210/260 'v0.9.22.7: *Wild Cards **Reduced Ability Power Ratio from 1 to 0.75 **Increased Cooldown from 4 to 5 **Reduced Range from 1750 to 1450 'v0.8.22.115: *Gate **Fixed a bug that caused him to be stunned if he canceled gate *Pick a Card **Now triggers cooldown after 15 seconds of Pick a Card being active, or after a red or gold card is used. **Gold card stun duration slightly increased. **You can no longer store cards indefinitely while you can lock a card by starting and cancelling an attack, this card will go away after the spell's duration has finished. *Wild Cards **Changed to be a targeted spell '''June 26th, 2009: *Gate: **Moving and the beginning and end of Gate no longer cancels the channel '''June 19th, 2009: *Wild Cards **Increased Ability power ratio from .8 to 1 **Increased damage from 60/110/160/210/260 to 60/120/180/240/300 *Destiny **Increased cooldown from 120/100/80 to 130/110/90 '''June 6th, 2009: *Destiny: **Increased cooldown from 120/90/60 to 120/100/80 *Wild Cards: **Increased ability power ratio from .5 to .8 '''May 29th, 2009: *Destiny **Reduced duration from 6/8/10 to 5/7/9 **Increased the slow percent from 40% to 45% *Gate **Instant Gate now teleports the user after 1.5 seconds instead of near instantly '''May 23rd, 2009: *Gate **Fixed an issue which caused him to cancel his gate and attack a nearby enemy unit '''May 15th, 2009: *Gate **Increased cooldown from 90/75/60/45/30 to 100/85/70/55/40 **Fixed a bug with gate that caused you to teleport in 2 seconds instead of three *Wild Cards **Sped up animation speeds so it occurs more fluidly '''May 9th, 2009: *REMAKE: Wild Card **Wild Cards ability has moved to the "Q" key and has a new function: Cardmaster throws three cards in front of him which deal damage to each enemy they pass through *REMAKE: New second ability ('W') 'Pick a Card' **Cardmaster draws cards in a sequential order and gets an added effect on his next attack according to the card he has picked. **Blue cards add magic damage and the ability to draw another card. **Red cards explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies near the target and slowing their movement for 1 second. **Gold cards explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area and stunning them for 1.25 seconds. *Gate **Destiny will now make gate instant cast while it is active. *Destiny **Destiny now reveals Stealthed Units '''Closed Beta: Week 3: *Cardmaster's 'Seal Fate' buff duration changed from 1/2/3/4/5 to 3/4/5/6/7 *Cardmaster's 'Wildcard' variable damage changed from 1-15/30/45/60/75 to 1-20/40/60/80/100 *Cardmaster's 'Gate' spell cast time changed from 4 seconds to 3 seconds *Cardmaster's 'Destiny' cooldown changed from 180/150/120 to 120/90/60 and slow effect increased from 33% to 40%, but duration reduced from 4 seconds to 3 seconds }} Category:Champion Backgrounds